


After This - Thranduil Request

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Adopted Children, Broken Heart, Broken Promises, Childbirth, Homelessness, Leaving Home, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Anon askedI would absolutely love if you did a thranduil story. I’m hoping for angst, drama. Having him push his one away to the point of her giving up and walking away.Oc is fine , elf for race. And it can be pre hobbit or after is really ok. I’m looking for somewhere between bleak and ending somewhere in the middle between happy and sad





	1. Chapter 1

On the brink of tears you sat in your seat silently in the table across from the Elf you had spent the night prior with, one now publicly celebrating a betrothal to the Elleth beside him. For all he had promised, for all you had planned you had been cast aside. Since the first time you’d granted him a kiss on your cheek your progression came quickly and for you there was no need for public flaunting.  Something you now regretted as the Parents of the Elf you had sworn your heart to had signed his away in a move to raise themselves form common merchants to a lower class of Nobles. Far lower than your relatives and you claimed.

Music was called for and in your usual invisible fashion your eyes were focused on the glass in front of you, the wine you could not touch for the toast of a fruitful marriage you had hoped your position could have secured the marriage between you. But his silence had greatly lowered the rank his kin could have achieved, one of the reasons, unknown to you that he would never allow a union with you for merely a title alone.

Silence seemed to cling to you even in this boisterous crowd as the music began after the toast had been finalized signaling the crowds to fill the dance floor, a perfect cover for your rise and walk to your home in the opposite end of the girdled Kingdom of Doriath. A retreat you had planned, and with your burning tear filled eyes you walked alone to collect your already packed belongings, missing the icy blue eyes searching over the crowd in hopes of explaining what had happened and why he had decided not to marry you. For all his well wishes he had unknowingly damned you to an eternity of scorn and solitude, at least to everyone outside of the life you were carrying.

Your One, who should have done everything to protect and ensure your lasting happiness and comfort had shattered your trust and faith in any around you, for now solitude in the great void of the lands you had no knowledge of around you beckoned you closer into its lonely loving arms. Fleeing the painful past few months of his snide comments and short temper always followed by a rush to cling to you once again promising never again only to fail once more shoving the figurative sword in your chest deeper yet again. With Elven betrothal ceremonies you had known what would come next, with the night long celebration and a marriage at dawn signaling their everlasting future together beginning. With all your heart you wished him the best, even as your One you couldn’t curse him with the ill will he had so painfully shown you and now obviously blatant efforts to drive you away.

 _Away he wishes me, away I will be._  

Your hands folded around the buttons securing your gown you slipped out of and pulled on long layers of clothing and hidden armor lined with mithril hoping you would find some place to live before the life you were carrying made the layers useless for your protection. Heavily your bags hung on your back under your bow and quiver before you turned to leave. With the celebrations the gates weren’t as greatly guarded, not that with the enchanted girdle on Doriath they needed guarding but it seemed more out of habit than anything. Through the massive open gates you passed, feeling the cold pop of the barrier sealing you outside of your homeland making your lip quiver. Biting your lip you turned and shut your eyes for the first five steps of your new life alone.

…

Awkwardly you managed to find your way to a giant rocky crevice holding a winding set of caves you eyed the large pack of wolves inside. Each glowing set of eyes in the setting sun scanned over you with inspecting sniffs taking in the details they could learn of you, all of which signaled the largest twin males leading the two combined packs to nudge you inside their largest cave as it began to drizzle. Quietly they grouped around you after you had eaten from the pack of lembas in your smaller bag and laid down to try and sleep for the night. Warmly they huddled around you to help protect you and your future Children from the early morning chill and with your breakfast their leaders linked their minds to yours promising you protection until you decided which way to go. Their kind offer brought more tears from you as you wracked your mind for just a direction to head in.

Nightfall however broke your peace as distant screams and explosions were heard, the sheer agony of them beckoned you to the mouth of the cave before the sight of a group of armed Elves brought you to your knees with the Wolves grouping around you shielding you from sight as fires grew in the distance. At their passing you sat silently weeping as the cries and screams died off until only a set of young cries remained. In a moment you and the females in the group raced out into the woods for the source of the noise your Motherly instincts sent you after. Weaving between the trees you avoided the fleeing animals escaping the fires until two bound Princes were located in the tall knotted roots. Elured and Elurin peered up at you recognizing you at once allowing you to unbind and raise them in your arms and race off again. With fires nearing all was gathered and the pack joined you on your voyage into the unknown.

…

Months you traveled, struggling to keep your growing bump covered safely under your armor, crossing the borders of lands holding several different races and people you stole glimpses of before returning to your wandering. Farther and farther East you went until you awoke one day in the seemingly endless forest you had found to the thunderous steps of an Ent that had discovered you and your pack. The large bark coated cheeks rose through his slow greeting and hand folding over his chest through a nod sending his long beard into sway.  _Treebeard_  was all he called himself and all he asked was, “These lands belong to me and my herd of trees, is there a land you are passing to?”

The dry and chapped lips you had parted releasing a soft wavering breath, “We have no home to pass to. Doriath was destroyed months ago.”

With a nod of his head he replied, “I see. We have a couple caves in our lower borders you might claim, and fallen branches could be gathered to aid in building you a home.”

You nodded and rose to your feet holding the hands of the boys at your sides for the long walk to the large set of caves you joined the Wolves inside claiming the smaller cave near the entrance as they took the larger ones in the rear. Easily a large sheet of pelts from the prey the pack had granted you was hung as a door over the entrance. Luckily the ground and walls were set up in a way to form room borders you were slowly able to add to with fallen branches you split and wove together forming half walls, cabinets and eventually a table and chairs to eat on. Day after day your bed of pelts and soft moss you and the wolves had gathered beside a smaller bed you had formed for what you could only imagine to be the twins you were carrying grew and became more and more uncomfortable to get out of the larger you grew.

.

No longer able to wear anything but your elder adopted Cousin Gil-galad’s flowing deep silver shirt, accented with shimmering emerald vines embroidered along the hems, from his last visit when he’d lent it to you when you’d fallen from a tree tearing your dress nearly in half in a race with him and his Brother Funduilas. The pair of them, since the passing of their Mother were entrusted to your Father’s care and grew beside you accepting you as their own kin but always being reminded by their Father no greater ties than a Cousin were to be claimed or they also would be entrusted to approving of your future Husband. A task your Father would never release from being his to claim. 

Painfully their faces and voices burned into your mind as they left to return to their Father’s home again to begin the final stages of their training, and in your solitude you resigned yourself that they deemed you dead and for all you knew had fallen themselves, but your pain not once allowed you to imagine the fate of the Father of your Children. Not once would he hold them and you could almost hear their fevered shout of hatred at your decision parting you forever.

Little hands were clasped in yours for the walk to the nearby stream to bathe the pair. Subtly you managed to wince away the cramp growing in your side, at least until you reached the stream and the world went dark as your knees buckled at the next wave of triple the pain of the cramp coursing through your body. A sharp gasp later and a pair of distant boots sounded in their race closer to you as you blinked the frightened boys into focus in front of you. With a smile you stated, “Rin, Red, I believe the Little Ones are coming. Don’t be frightened.”

As they heard the racing figure nearing they ducked behind you at your urging until the young blonde came into view and bowed his head lowly thirty feet away after dropping his bow and quiver. Cautiously his head rose and he met your eyes stating, “I am Amroth, Son of Amdir, I saw you fall to your knees. If I might, with your permission, guide you back home to the safety of your kin.”

Anxiously you replied, “We have no kin. Just ourselves.”

He wet his lips fidgeting his hands, then responded, “Might I escort you back to your shelter, and I have, in my company of five two healers that would assist you in your birth.”

Unable to refuse you nodded, hoping he would hold to his word and watched him cautiously shoulder his quiver and bow then move to you slowly to cradle you in his arms and raise you for the walk with the boys at your side. Above you he asked, “What might I call you My Lady?”

You wet your lips and spoke the name your One had been the last to call you, “Lilótëa.”

As he crossed another sinking branch he stole another glimpse of your shimmering silver swaying curls shifting over his arm across your back and said, “There is no one to aid you in raising your Children?”

You shook your head stating a truth covering a more scandalous one, “I lost my One, and Doriath fell.”

With a nod Amroth left it at that and stated, “My company will be passing through back to Lorien, it is not far, nearly a week of travel, should you require or wish for safer lands to raise your Children My Ada will welcome you.”

You tried to smile up at him but another pang of pain had you clutching the hilt of his sword against your side tightly before you released it through a steady inhale, “Thank you for your offer. I will not forget it.”

Around the cave Amroth eyed the wolves gathering and sniffing the air at his sighting, on his left Red tugged on his pant leg saying, “They won’t hurt us. We live together.”

You peered up at him, “They granted me shelter when I fled and decided to travel with us.”

Gently he lowered you into your bed and then slipped out of the cave and raced to gather his healers and return. By morning two shrill cries echoed through the happily rustling forest around you and you cradled your mirror images, silver haired purple eyed Daughters with only a set of antlers on their heels marking their Father’s line tying them to him at all. Beside you Rin and Red smiled at the girls as you softly named them, “Ninquelótë and Niphredil.” With their names they happily cooed and curled their hands around your fingers and nuzzled into your tear laced kisses.

Years passed and with their growth your title had changed, no longer a fallen Daughter to one of the first born High Kings but marked as the Wolf Queen. Known far and wide as protector of the vast stretch of forest slowly shrinking but still remaining named Fangorn. Your only contact being the travelers heading to Lothlorien until Gondor and Rohan were born in the Second Age with Rivendell in the distance not long before. All of whom gladly stuck to your laws of not harming your lands or the massive wolf pack within filling all the caves throughout as the legend of your army of identical soldiers grew each year from four to thousands.

…

The Third Age had been well under way when a certain grey cloaked Wizard crossed his Cousin Radagast’s land to enter your domain. His eyes ever scanning his surroundings until a set of twins each with interlocked hands eyed the visitor they led straight to you. A humble plea was offered, simply render aid to a group of wronged Dwarves. You knew the feeling well, homeless and cast off scraping for what you could manage to raise your now grown and married Children you hoped to one day grant you the blessing of helping them raise their Children in return. You were safe and had plenty to call your own, a feeling you five decided to do all you could to assist them on their return home again.

Again you led Red and Rin, who shared the stories they had once again of the lands you passed through until you managed to find the Shire. The five of you all sticking out like five glowing thumbs as you passed through the sea of gathering Hobbits and Fauntlings all gawking at you and guiding you along the path until you found yourselves crouching down outside a large green door.

A single knock tore apart all you had and could ever return to, and the timid then awed Hobbit gazing up at you and your gentle smile unknowingly claimed the same fate. Inside behind him the scowls on the Dwarves’ faces grew deeper until you eased farther into the hall removing your weapons then faced their leader to bow your head and say, “King Thorin it is an honor to meet another Son of Durin. My Children and I will do all we can to return you home again. It is a loss we know all to well.”

Curiously Thorin’s head tilted as his lips parted to ask, “Why would you pledge your loyalty to me? Our kin have wages wars against each other for ages.”

“I have yet to take up arms against a Dwarf over two feet tall,” stirring unwilling smirks to some of the Dwarf’s faces at the mention of their battling games as youth, “I have no ill will against you or yours, hopefully you might learn to trust me and mine.” His lips pressed together and he bowed his head to greet you properly.

On your right Bilbo pulled his hands from his pockets fidgeting with his suspenders to ask, “If I may,” clearing his throat softly, drawing your gazes to him smiling softly, “What, that is, what are your names?”

Your smile grew, “You may call me Lótë. These are my Daughters Nin and Niph and my Sons in law Red and Rin.” Their heads bowed as they were introduced to the Company, “We have longer names but these are what we share outside of family.”

He bowed his head in return then wet his lips to say as his hand tapped on his chest after releasing his suspenders, “I’m Bilbo, Baggins.” After him each of the Dwarves named themselves until you were squeezed into the dining room along the edges looking on at the map Thorin looked over once again.”

Lowly he rumbled, “Our only obstacles along the way should be the Elv-.”

His eyes rose to meet yours and you sent him a smile, “I haven’t lived among other Elves since Feanoreans sacked my home. Feel free, the bias is well earned to an extent. I know the cruelty my kin can inflict when willing to do so.”

Your words left most of the Dwarves staring at you open mouthed for a few moments before they realized it as Thorin continued, “Rivendell and Greenwood lie between us and home. Rivendell is easily rounded, Greenwood however…” his eyes settled on you at your tensing at the mere mention of the kingdom, “Will have to be managed carefully. Lady Lótë, do you have any allies in those lands that might aid us?”

Flatly you replied, “We should cross through Southern Greenwood, it is abandoned, then take the plains to Erebor. Avoid the Northern portion all together.”

To which Thorin nodded along with his kin around him, “Agreed. I have no wish to see the Elf King,” the snarl in his voice broke at the closing of your eyes to hide the deadly pain laced glare you had almost been successful in hiding, “Again.”

…

Three trolls down with a hoard of gold stashed away for later you were circled by wargs that easily fell to your skilled arrows, but not even a few moments later a small force of Elves followed with lances drawn only to raise in their puzzled glances between their Lord Elrond and your Two Sons shielding you and their Wives. Among the force atop horses a helmet was removed and a tall blonde dismounted with a grin sent your way as he called out in relief, “Lilótëa!”

Your eyes settled on him and you smiled recognizing your old family friend, “Glorfindel.”

His grin grew as he wrapped you in a loose hug shocking the Elves around him until he stated proudly, “It has been ages since I’ve laid eyes on the glimmering Ingwëon.” Around you the Elves’ lips parted and they bowed their heads lowly to you as Bilbo asked Balin why they were bowing their heads, only for Glorfindel to say, “She is the Daughter of the High King of the Vanyar, long believed to be lost after a stay with her kin in Doriath.”

His eyes shifted again to the four twins behind you with their eyes locked on him, “My Daughters Nin and Niph, and my Sons in law Red and Rin.”

Bowing his head to each of them he stepped aside as Lord Elrond dismounted and approached you bowing his head lowly to you as well, stating, “I am Elrond, son of Eärendil.” His eyes shifted to your Sons as he asked, “If, I must admit, we do share a certain, likeness.”

With a smirk Elurin replied, “Only fitting as we are your Uncles.” Making his lips part.

Elured, “Elurin and Elured.”

They both bowed their heads to their Nephew, “Sons of Dior.”

Glorfindel stepped forward, “But you-, you were taken!”

Elrond, “How did you escape your captors?”

Elurin, “Our Naneth Lótë found us.”

Elured, “We were abandoned, bound in the woods.”

Elrond glanced between your Daughters then back to you mentally asking,  _“Will their Father be joining us as well?”_

Flatly you replied to him mentally,  _“He better hope not.”_

Leaving it at that you were led inside his lands and properly pampered as best you would allow until you led the escape mission freeing you back into the wild again.

…

Atop the overlook Thorin stood with his Company around him while your Children prepared the breakfast you asked them to handle properly marking the news of two pregnancies being learned of the night before marking them sleepless and full of merry. With Elven chest in hand you stepped towards the small door in the large gate Balin readied to open as you inhaled deeply trying to keep your knees from buckling at the same heartbreakingly velvet voice that used to flow endless words of both adoration and then indifference to you cried out in a poorly veiled demand for the return to negotiations for a trade for his jewels. Your nod at the end of his final cry signaled the gate to be opened drawing the King’s eyes along with those of his Son and guard’s landed on you.

Instantly your hearts plummeted as you skillfully held your indifferent masks you had both perfected since before the assumption of either of your having died ages ago.  Atop his Elk Thranduil eased down barely able to remain standing even as he remained beside his Giant Elk using it’s saddle for support to remain upright instead of falling to his knees to beg your forgiveness. In barely a whisper he uttered, “Lil-.”

Unable to even finish your name he watched as you bowed your head to him a few feet away then held out the small chest saying, “Your jewels Your Majesty.”

Timidly he accepted the chest as your eyes turned to Legolas atop his white horse to say with a soft smile puzzling the Prince, “It is an honor to meet you Prince Legolas.” Before your eyes fell to the King you turned your back on and walked to the gate.

Each step growing more excruciating for the King and drawing him away from his supportive steed to halfway across the bridge. Legolas swiftly dismounted and walked after him only to see him stop as you did in front of the gate to turn around. In silence the Elves watched puzzled at why their King was behaving like this. Not knowing the accumulation of the ages of his life without you slamming hard into him and forcing his body to nearly buckle at the weight of what he had not just lost but thrown away.

Steadily you drew in another breath as Balin stood beside you curiously glancing between you and the King as he held the door open. In as steady a voice as you could manage you called out in Ancient Elvish you hoped none of the Dwarves could understand, “I wish to congratulate you Your Majesty.” His lips parted in confusion and you continued, “You’re going to be a Grandfather.” 

One sharp turn later you were back through the door that was closed and locked behind you on your path back in through the entering hall into the main hall Balin curiously followed your trembling ready to collapse body, that did just that, right through the entrance to the hall. On your knees you trembled and gasped for air unable to cry out or even sob at all the emotions coursing through your body all at once while Balin rubbed your back as the other Dwarves raced down the stairs to catch up to you.

.

With the door sealing behind you the words you had uttered hit their mark. The chest was carelessly dropped from the collapsing King’s hand and rested at his side when Tauriel and Prince Legolas steadied him and eased him onto his knees eyeing his devastated expression. On his left the King’s head turned to face Legolas as his hand gripped the King’s arm a bit tighter in his next sway when he gasped for air, “Ada?” Tears filled the King’s eyes as ages of what he’d yearned to do nothing more than express to his Son welled up into a ball at the back of his throat rendering him speechless as his Son asked, “Ada? Who is she?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Doriath bustled with confused Elves wondering what could be holding off the ceremony. Sunrise would be coming swiftly as a cry was heard, “Not without her!” For all that should have made that voice come from the merchant’s Son that had so long ago claimed you as his, the voice came from your Father’s Cousin’s only Daughter, Glawar, the young Elleth stealing the object of your affections. In a tear laced voice she repeated to her Father, “I am not marrying him without her blessing!”

Her Father sighed as he replied, “This marriage has been planned for months now, everyone is waiting. Get your circlet on the Lords are getting anxious.”

With a stomp of her foot she relied, “They can be anxious! I told you I would not marry him if she refused!”

After another sigh he replied, “One Princess!” His words echoed after her as she left her tent and started making her way through the curious crowd all looking on as she opened the flap to the tent with the waiting groomsmen and bridesmaids that all smiled at he curiously before her head disappeared again. Your best friend and former Lady in Waiting attending to your every need frantically scanned over the crowds whispering your name with silent pleas you hadn’t done what she imagined you to be planning since the news of her union broke. In the distance she spied her Brother racing up to her with a shake of his head. “No sign of her. All of her belongings, armor and weapons are gone.”

At that her lips parted and tears filled her eyes in her race to the Groom’s tent. Hastily the flap was torn back to find the young Elf standing staring at his formal attire still hanging before him. His lips parted but before he could say anything his worry filled eyes scanned over the pair and Father entering after them as Glawar stated, “Lilo is gone.”

Slowly Thranduil nodded, “I noticed her vanishing at the announcement earlier.”

Glawar weakly squeaked out, “And you said nothing?”

Thranduil wet his lips only to hear his Father state, “We should be preparing for the ceremony. Sunrise is coming.”

A shake of her head later Glawar stated to Thranduil in a broken admission, “I cannot marry you. Not now. Not without her blessing.”

Oropher, “Lady Glawar, I understand your-.”

She cut him off sharply, “You understand nothing! I have tried to explain this and I am tired of arguing with all of you!” Her eyes locked on Thranduil, “Why haven’t you said anything?! Lilo’s belongings are gone without any word of where she has fled to.”

In a frantic inhale Thranduil’s eyes filled with panic as Glawar’s Father stated, “This has gone long enough! I understand she was yours to serve but the arrangement has changed. Tuli will see to her now.”

Turning to face him she stated, “This has nothing to do with my serving her! It has everything to do with her happiness and why I cannot go through with this unless she has given her blessing!” She looked at Thranduil lost in thought again, “Why are you still silent?!”

Glawar’s Brother stated, “The guards have been informed, they will search the grounds, get dressed at least.”

Her head shook again with a huff at her intended, “I will search for her myself!” Before she could turn her Father blocked her path. “Move!”

He placed his hand on her shoulder only to have it brushed away, “Stop being selfish and get dressed!”

His eyes followed her hand that met his shoulder to brush him aside before her Brother gripped her arms holding her there as she shouted back, “I am the only one not being selfish here! You knew! You of all people knew!” She forced him away from her then looked to Thranduil, “Arm yourself we are going to find her!”

Thranduil nodded turning to grab his twin blades sitting aside to be added to his formal clothes marking his place on the guard while Oropher stated, “No one is going anywhere except down that aisle at sunrise!”

Glawar scowled at him, “You better pray I find her unharmed or I will ensure all that was done to her is inflicted on you!”

Behind him Taule, his Wife entered with a pant stating to Glawar in an equally tearful voice, “A guard mentioned he spotted her leaving armed when the dancing began.”

Another grip on her arm came from her Father behind her, “We will search, you get dressed!”

She tore free from his grip again, “Why couldn’t you allow her to be happy!”

With a sigh he stated, “What is this of her happiness? The Princess has all she requires.”

Glawar, “Everything but the Husband you are trying to force into marrying me!”

His brows furrowed, “I will hear nothing of that! You know as well as I King Ingwe-.”

Glawar, “I am going to find her and you best pray I am wrong when I do!” She pulled her arms away again in her step back adding, “Two years they have been wed! I am not marrying him if she is carrying his Child!” 

At once the air in the tent changed and Thranduil after a momentary pause and a soft broken whisper of, “What?” met her stride out into the night as their relatives raced to arm themselves and joined in on the hunt that spread through the Kingdom at news of the missing Princess. A search that would soon end as the Elves searching fled from the approaching Feanoreans.

_… Back in Erebor Present day ..._

In the dimly lit halls of Erebor you knelt, finally upright in your first calming breath your eyes locked with Balin’s who softly told Nori, “Fetch the younglings.”

A shake of your head later you whispered, “No. I am well enough, do not disturb them.”

At your side Thorin’s hand met your shoulder to ask, “What is wrong?”

Wetting your lips your pinking eyes met his to say, “The King, was my Husband. Last I saw him was in Doriath, before it fell.”

Dwalin, “You’re the Prince’s Amad?”

Balin, “We were told of his Wife’s passing centuries ago.”

Your head shook, “His second Wife, my distant Cousin carried Legolas.”

Thorin’s eyes scanned over you asking, “What of your Daughters? What would you wish us to do?”

Your eyes scanned over to the young Princes on their path down the stairs saying, “Something’s happened to Thranduil, he’s collapsed.”

A tear streamed down your cheek and you forced yourself to your feet “I will speak with them. They will want to meet him.”

Ori wet his lips, “I’ll keep an eye on the King. Make sure he stays.”

Balin glanced at him, “I’m certain Laddie, if he’s not met them there’s no chance of him leaving without doing so.” His eyes met yours when he stood as well, “I take it you told him about them? Why he fell?” You nodded and turned to go up to the Royal Wing.

.

Slowly you walked up to the Royal Wing as the Dwarves stole glances at the kneeling speechless Elf King. The eyes of your Children landed on you as the eager gazes from your Daughters landed on you catching your weakened smile in your walk to the kitchen. Wetting your lips you leaned against the counter beside them as Nin asked, “Ada is here?”

A nod was her answer before Niph asked, “Our Brother too?”

Softly you stated, “Yes.”

Red, “Is the King upset?”

“He is stunned it seems. I am not dead, and he is going to be a Grandfather.”

Rin, “It is quite an amount to learn at once.”

Nin wet her lips and inched closer to you smoothing her hand over your bare lower arm under your rolled up blouse sleeve asking, “Are you in pain?”

You forced another weak smile at them, “It has been ages. Simply a shock to see him again. Even with him being announced.”

In the distance a soft echo of a howl was heard and Red stated, “That would be the Wolves.”

You nodded and eyed their eager glints trapped in their eyes, then said, “Why don’t you finish breakfast, we’ll let the Dwarves and Bilbo eat, I’ll fix up our sitting room for a tea. When the Wolves arrive I’ll invite your Ada inside.” Giddily they prepared the breakfast the curious Dwarves came up to enjoy before their break to split leaving Thorin and Dwalin remained behind so the others could rest in their rooms. Their two toughest remained up to reinforce your place in charge of the meeting they knew to be taking place.

..

On his knees still the Elf King sat as another howl sounded nearer to them making their eyes turn to the Southern stretch of forest with a growing line of Wolves grew closer to Erebor and the curious group of Elves inching into a wall around their frozen King. Nearer and nearer they came without any sign of shrinking, what they assumed to be normal Wolves grew to three times the size of their distant kin reaching five feet at their backs for the smallest. Dryly the Elves swallowed gripping their bows until they flinched at the sound of the gate opening again to what they hoped would be their saving grace. Eagerly they tried to urge the King up again only to glance at you, the same Elleth that had brought their King to his knees appearing through the opening once again.

Nearing the group Legolas rushed to your side asking, “Would King Thorin allow us shelter?” His eyes scanned over to the approaching Wolves.

“They wont harm you. I give you my word.”

His eyes scanned over you and he asked, “Who are you? Ada wouldn’t say.”

“My name is Lilótëa Ingwëon.”

His gasp halted your words, “Ada’s first Wife?”

Your lips parted and you softly asked, “He told you about me?”

Legolas shook his head, “No. I read your name from the records. Naneth mentioned her Cousin she served a few times, and that you fell when Doriath was attacked. There was no name for my elder Sibling.” He paused for a moment then asked, “You mentioned a Grandchild?”

You nodded feeling the mournful King’s eyes landing on you both as you stated, “You have two elder Sisters.”

A smile lit up his face before it dimmed for a moment and he asked, “Did you know, when you fled about them? Ada never mentioned-. Naneth, no one speaks of you or your Children. How did you know me? And you never came to visit us?”

With a sigh you replied, “Our history is complicated, and my decisions have led to this predicament. Your Ada and I were married for barely two years. It was never public, the match would not have been approved. Your Naneth, before I left it was announced they were betrothed, it was all arranged by our families.”

Softly he asked, “You left?”

Tearily you replied, “Glawar, she loved him, and did not deserve to be humiliated by my announcing the secret union. Your Ada did what he could to honor his agreement to the union, including trying to stop seeing me as his Wife.” Legolas’ lips parted, “For how this sounds, I assure you, your Ada had no choice, My Ada would never allow me to marry the Son of a Merchant, One or not.”

Legolas, “So you left…But your Daughters?”

You released your lip after a quick nip at it through your glance at the tear stained King listening to you both, meeting the Prince’s eyes again, “I never told him. I’m not certain how he found out, I didn’t wish to complicate matters, and by the morning after I left the city was up in flames. I had no idea, until word spread of King Oropher’s passing that any of you were alive.”

His head turned to the wolves now halfway across the plain, in a steady trot, again before he looked back to you, “Where have you been all these years?”

“Fangorn.”

At once it dawned on him, “You’re the Wolf Queen.”

You let out a weak chuckle, “That is what I am called by some. I still prefer Lilo though.”

He nodded then eyed the mountain asking, “My Sisters?”

“They are preparing a meal. You look hungry, would you care to join us?”

He nodded, “Yes I would.”

You turned and crossed to the King whose eyes followed your path with parting lips for words that still ceased to sound as the Elves around him bowed their heads to you greeting you as their Queen much to your irritation from their listening in. Firmly you gripped the chest plate of protective armor before you and helped the unsteady King to his feet before your head tilted slightly before you stated, “You’re taller.”

He nodded, then cleared his throat, “Growth spurt, after.” Another tear rolled down his cheek, weakly he asked, “Daughters?”

“Ninquelótë and Niphredil.” Thranduil nodded and wet his lips uncertain how to ask his next question, “And yes, they married well.” Unable to help it he let out a breath in relief.

Legolas asked, “Two of your guards?”

With a weak chuckle your eyes shifted to Thranduil and you nodded your head to the Mountain, “You’ll see.” Making the Prince’s brow twitch up curiously in his bend to claim his Mother’s jewels you had gifted her for their wedding and joined the others in walking to the open gate after you had turned to lead the wobbly King following you. His aching heart easing slowly at being in your presence again. In the gate you motioned your hand to a nearby bath saying to Thranduil, “You should clean up first.” He nodded his head and joined Legolas in washing up while you eyed the approaching wolves. Within minutes they had reached the gate and eyed Thorin and Dwalin curiously under their heavy armor.

Their leader bent forward allowing a weakened Dwarf off his armored back as he growled out, “We found this one in the abandoned keep.”

Eagerly the Durins embraced and led exhausted Thrain up to the Royal Wing to be bathed and fed while the Wolves entered, following after with their small carts of supplies they had brought for you all. Each peering around pleased at the large keep and eager to wiggle free from their armor to rest from their long trip in the Royal Wing.

.

With his face freshly washed Thranduil exhaled and joined the whispering group of guards near you with a softening eager expression in his struggle against bursting into tears at the confirmation of Glawar’s assumption he painfully hoped to not have been true. Ages he imagined the family you could have had, his finding you and somehow melding into having Legolas melding happily into the imagined moments. For all he wished to be yours always, for them you had fallen without a trace, time passed and as the first age ended he finally honored his betrothal to Glawar, who had remained with Thranduil in hopes of still somehow finding you some day while easing the painful ache of her unrequited love for the new Prince.

The title only worsening the pain at his finally being of a worthy title for you after having lost you, but over time his friendship with Glawar grew to an affection and his poor mangled heart imagined in some stolen angles from the side she could be mistaken for you. Not unknown to her he settled for his last connection to you, one who shared the pain of your loss and always upheld you union respectfully.

Duties were fulfilled, the union was consummated and washed clean in shared sobs at their joint betrayal before the rest of the night was drowned in wine until the pair were rendered unconscious. Waking only to a throbbing migraine that did nothing to dull the pain in their hearts. Her one sided love and his kindness was enough, one season later the news was spread of an heir, bringing a relaxed unspoken agreement to not break his vows to you again. Fully knowing they could not survive the weight of another heart wrenching night of drowning their regretful act or the hangover the morning after, each time worse than the last but duty barked at them loudly until they had succeeded in their task. A small Prince freed them from the cruelty they imagined to be inflicting on you, and somehow always flinched at the thought you were aware of it.

The sobs from you could be heard with each act completed as if you had caught them, as friends they lived until mistake word of the King’s death had spread. Word that did not reach Glawar in time before she had fled. The guilt was too much, to the Blue Mountains she fled towards the Grey Havens, there she would find you, there she would sail. In Vanyar or down to the depths of Mandos’ Halls she would find you and spill her every betrayal to you, pleading eternally for the forgiveness she deemed herself unable to deserve. Her penitence was clear, the bundled Prince was left in the arms of his Grandmother, Elanor, for all she did she could not take another Child from her greatest love.

.

Behind you Thranduil widened his step to meet your side to ask, eyeing your pain masked in a stoic expression, “They have known about me?”

You glanced up at him giving him a nod, “Yes. They deserved to know who their Ada was.”

“You told them, everything?”

“They know it was my choice to leave and you did what you deemed best to honor the agreement when I learned you were still alive and wed.”

“I had assumed-.”

“I would rather let the world and my Children imagine me a selfish whore than raise them to hate you.”

His eyes shot to you as did those of the Elves behind you, his hand rested on your shoulder for a moment, “You are nothing of the sort!”

Legolas, “Right, you were wed.”

“You were alive, had remarried, I was no longer considered a widow.”

“Why, did you not send word, sooner? When you knew?”

In another glance up at him you replied, “How do you fit it in a letter? Six thousand years, and then a letter is supposed to mend things?” In a glance at Legolas behind him you asked, “Glawar sailed?”

Thranduil shook his head, “She left when my Father fell, we found her carriage on our return home, it was attacked.” Silently he clenched his jaw at the tears filling your eyes as you looked forward again making him do the same. “Her Brother, however managed to sail safely the year prior.”

You nodded, “Your Naneth, Taule?”

Thranduil drew in a breath, “She is well, rather frightened by news of Smaug awakening.” His eyes scanned over the side of the bridge you led them across to see the dead Dragon’s body below with a familiar style of spear you trained with alongside your kin before he noticed the head lying a good five feet from the start of his neck. “Would you allow me to send for her as well?”

You met his eyes, “I would have to ask Thorin. My pack found Thrain in the Southern Wood. It may be a while, they are cleaning him up.”

Thranduil nodded, “Of course. I will write to her at least.”

You drew in a breath, “You catch up, we can write after.”

Thranduil, “Thorin will allow us to stay for a time?”

On his right Thorin came into view, “You will be welcome as long as Queen Lilo and the Princess’ are comfortable.” Unwilling to refuse lest the Elf King steal away with you and lock you away from the world.

Thranduil nodded, “Of course. I heard of your Father, should you require a healer I will send for mine.”

Thorin nodded then stated, “Your Mother is welcome as well, if you wished I could write to her, I will keep the details brief and leave it to you. Simply state you require supplies and her presence here.”

Thranduil nodded, “Thank you.”

.

The golden parted doors to the Elven apartment beckoned them through, all eager to see the long lost Princess’. Through the apartment the group walked until they passed through another doorway bringing a set of mirror images of you side by side quietly chatting about how to fold the napkins they had found they both tossed onto the chairs behind them along the wall with smiles flashing on their faces when they noticed the new arrivals. Their hands smoothed over the ends of their blouses under their embroidered vests they were gifted in Rivendell before their hands wove together in front of them in glances between Legolas and Thranduil both staring at them seemingly in awe. At once their eyes shifted to the doorway of the kitchen allowing the twin Princes through with the tea and sides to add to the table.

An audible gasp came from Thranduil who caught their smiles at him and shallow nods of their heads to the familiar face in the group as you moved to the table. The men stood by their Wives as Thranduil softly uttered, “You found the Princes.”

You nodded and stated their names to which they nodded their heads, “Niph and Nin, and their Husbands Red and Rin.”

Legolas glanced between them then stepped closer saying, “I am so elated to know you’re safe. It was recorded you’d fallen with Doriath.” His eyes scanned to their Husbands with a quizzical inspection of their likeness to Elrond.

Elured, “It is an honor to meet you. You obviously know our Nephew, Lord Elrond.”

Legolas’ lips parted slightly as Thranduil moved closer joining his Son’s side taking in each detail of his Daughters before him that he could through their own quiet inspection of him, “It is an honor to see you again Your Majesties. Have you met with your Nephew?”

With a smirk Elurin replied, “Yes. We stopped in Rivendell along the trip, his Children and Father in Law were quite in awe. Requested to visit again soon.”

Thranduil glanced at you then back to the Princes before Elured added, “Besides, no need for titles from you now, not since you outrank us.”

Thranduil’s head turned spying the two largest Wolves pass the open doorway to your room to spread out beside their Brothers around your bed relaxing in the warmth of the roaring fire place then back to you again. “You did not send for your guards?”

Your head shook, “We live alone with our Wolves. Rumor is enough to warn off a great deal of intruders on its own.”

Thranduil repeated, “You live alone? How many have left your lands? Thousands are thought to live in Fangorn under your rule.” His brows tightened in confusion.

“Just us since the First Age.”

His eyes wandered to the girls, “Then who-.”

“Prince Amroth and a group were passing through to Lorien when I went into labor. He had two healers with him. Led us to our cave and remained until the morning after ensuring we were healthy, left with his word that we would be welcome in Lorien, should we have wished to move.”

Elured, “After Doriath we enjoyed the silence and protection of our solitude. Besides, word of Feanoreans dwelling in Lorien kept us away.”

Thranduil softly muttered to himself, “Galadriel.” To which the boys nodded before you eased your chair back and moved to pour the tea while Thranduil sat beside you with Legolas on his right with the twins.

With a smile Nin asked, “Naneth mentioned you’re staying for a visit?”

Thranduil and Legolas nodded, with the King saying, “Yes.”

Legolas, “King Thorin is writing to Gran as well, she should be along shortly once our things are packed.” His smile inched wider, “I know she’ll be thrilled to know she has Granddaughters. Grandsons are wished for by many, but Granddaughters are prized.” He paused for a moment, “Plus, congratulations, are both of you expecting?”

Niph nodded with a growing smile peering across at Thranduil as you poured the final cup of tea then took your seat and the Elven guards sat in the chairs along the wall as she said, “Yes, both of us.”

Legolas chuckled softly, “Gran will certainly be pleased. I wonder if you’ll have twins as well.” Making you giggle softly drawing the King’s eye with a pained glance at having not seen your smile in so long or heard the laugh going along with it.

Nin looked at Legolas, “Do you like it in Greenwood? Elrond stated it isn’t like Rivendell.”

Legolas smiled and nodded, “It is different. Though lately we’ve had a Spider problem, but overnight it seems they’ve vanished a couple weeks back so it should be plenty safe should you wish to stay with us. I could show you all the best hidden spots.” He wet his lips, “We do have the annual Feast of Starlight in a couple weeks. Celebrate properly.” A hopeful smile grew on his face mirroring theirs while Thranduil eyed your saddened glance at your raised cup of tea for a sip guessing this feast was purposely used to mark your birthday he had managed to set up moonlit dinners for you both to celebrate off on your own back in Doriath. Through your sip he watched you then glanced at his Daughters at their soft giggle matching yours as they asked, “It wouldn’t happen to be around the 14th, would it?”

Legolas chuckled weakly replying, “14th exactly. How did you guess it?”

They chuckled again, “It’s Naneth’s birthday as well as ours.” At once Legolas’ smile froze for a moment then it grew, realizing his Father’s silent marker for you in their lives.

Legolas chuckled again, “All the more reason to celebrate it with us this year.” Making their smiles grow as Thranduil nodded after another glance at you while his hand struggled not to drop and cover your left as it rested on your lap through your nail smoothing along the seam on your pant leg.


End file.
